Bau
by randomtuna13
Summary: Yah, sudah saatnya aku berpendapat 'kan? Draco menggeram dalam hati. Hanya tinggal satu ramuan di yang tersisa. Tanpa perlu maju-pun, pasti tidak sulit menerka ramuan apa itu.
**Bau**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter and any characters in it © J.K. Rowling

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

Semi!AR, OOC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas Slughorn bukanlah kelas favorit Draco Malfoy. Sejak Professor Snape mengajar Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan Slughorn menggantikannya di kelas Ramuan, kelas ini tidaklah menjadi kelas yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Slughorn terlalu memuja si Potter. Dan walaupun Draco tidak mau mengakuinya, ia kesal juga, karena tidak bisa masuk dalam lingkaran Klub-Slug yang ekslusif.

Draco tidak lagi duduk di bangku terdepan seperti biasanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Zabini Blaise di deretan belakang. Zabini sepertinya juga kurang suka pada Slughorn. Draco tersenyum puas. Mendengar cerita Zabini di kereta tadi, rasanya Klub-Slug memang bodoh sekali.

"Nah, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa ramuan untuk kalian lihat, hanya supaya kalian tahu. Ini semua adalah ramuan-ramuan yang mestinya bisa kalian buat setelah menyelesaikan NEWT kalian. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang ramuan-ramuan ini, meskipun belum pernah membuatnya. Ada yang tahu ramuan apa ini?"

Slughorn melambaikan tangannya di meja Slytherin. Di sana, duduk Parkinson dan Greengrass yang jelas-jelas menampilkan ekspresi bosan. Zabini malah terang-terangan menguap. Draco mengerucutkan bibir, menatap perut Slughorn yang buncit. Kancing-kancing bajunya terancam melenting karena tidak sanggup menahan lingkar perutnya.

"Itu Veritaserum, ramuan tanpa warna, tanpa bau, yang memaksa peminumnya mengatakan kebenaran."

Kepala Draco terputar ke arah meja Gryffindor. Seorang gadis berambut coklat mengembang tersenyum penuh semangat. Hermione Granger. Draco merengut melihat Potter yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagus sekali, bagus sekali," kata Slughorn senang. "Dan siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Hermione Granger, Sir."

"Wah, wah.. inikah sahabat yang kau maksud, Mr. Potter?" Slughorn menatap Granger seolah Granger adalah harta karun barunya. "Seorang kelahiran Muggle yang begitu cemerlang!"

Senyum Granger semakin merekah. Ia meringis ke arah Potter yang balas tersenyum.

"Nah, kukira kau tahu yang ini juga, Miss Granger? Yang ini cukup terkenal, juga disebutkan dalam beberapa selebaran Kementerian belakangan ini…"

Bahkan tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Slughorn menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Granger langsung menyambar.

"Itu Ramuan Polijus, Sir." jawabnya. Draco tidak yakin, tapi ia merasa melihat Potter tersenyum berseri-seri ke arah Granger. Granger membalasnya dengan kedipan mata.

 _Yah, sudah saatnya aku berpendapat 'kan?_ Draco menggeram dalam hati.

Hanya tinggal satu ramuan di yang tersisa. Tanpa perlu maju-pun, pasti tidak sulit menerka ramuan apa itu. Sudah ada ramuan kejujuran, ramuan perubah wujud, dan kemungkinan.. ramuan ini ada hubungannya dengan kedua ramuan sebelumnya. Dari tempat ia duduk, Draco bisa membaui aroma mint segar, mawar —mungkin aroma parfum seseorang di kelas ini—, dan.. tanah sehabis turun hujan. Lumpur. Tiba-tiba terbesit ide di kepalanya.

"Hoi, Granger!"

Granger menoleh ke arah suara Draco. Tatapannya curiga. Draco tersenyum arogan. "Ramuan yang terakhir baunya sepertimu! Menjijikan ya?"

Hampir separuh kelas tertawa. Parkinson dan Greengrass mengikik melengking. Mereka sampai meneteskan air mata. Potter menyipit sebal pada Draco. Weasley sudah siap membalas, saat Granger menahannya. Gadis itu balik berteriak.

"Oh, dan kau tahu Malfoy? Ramuan itu baunya juga sepertimu!"

"Hidungmu perlu diperbaiki, Granger!"

"Dan perbaiki wajahmu, Malfoy!"

Parkinson mendelik pada Granger. Weasley mendelik pada Malfoy. Slughorn menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Herannya, justru Zabini berdiri dan menenangkan kelas. Tangannya melambai-lambai, menyuruh seluruh kelas diam.

Slughorn berdehem. "Terima kasih, Zabini. Dan kuhargai, jika Miss Granger dan Mr. Malfoy tidak lagi adu teriak di kelasku."

Wajah Hermione memerah. Ia tidak pernah ditegur guru sebelumnya. Dengan lesu, ia terduduk. Draco tersenyum puas. Bukan hanya karena bisa mengacaukan kelas Slughorn, tapi juga bisa menghina Granger yang sok tahu itu.

"Jadi.." Slughorn melambaikan tangan ke arah ramuan yang terakhir. "..ada yang bisa memberitahuku ramuan apa ini?"

Zabini berdiri. Draco memandangnya heran. Zabini sangat jarang terlihat menonjol di kelas apapun.

"Ya, Mr. Zabini?" Slughorn menatapnya penuh harap.

Anehnya, Zabini mendadak nyengir. "Amortentia, Sir."

Slughorn mengangguk-angguk gembira. "Dan... meskipun agak bodoh menanyakannya, apa kegunaan ramuan ini, Mr. Zabini?"

"Amortentia adalah ramuan cinta paling manjur di seluruh dunia!"

Draco mendengus. Jika yang memegang kelas Ramuan Professor Snape, tentunya tidak ada ramuan-ramuan konyol macam Amortentia. Untuk apa, mempelajari ramuan konyol seperti ini?

"Betul!" Slughorn bertepuk tangan. Zabini masih tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengenalinya, kukira, dari kilaunya yang seperti karang mutiara?"

"Maafkan saya, jika lancang, Professor." Kini Draco benar-benar menatap sepenuhyan pada Zabini. Zabini tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun. Apalagi minta maaf hanya untuk kesopanan. "Tapi, saya mengenalinya karena ramuan ini baunya berbeda bagi masing-masing orang, tergantung pada apa yang menarik bagi kita."

Zabini berdehem penuh arti ke arah Draco, yang masih menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Dan kurasa seseorang sudah membaui orang yang disukainya, Professor."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlu lima detik penuh bagi Draco untuk memahaminya.

 _Jadi.. beginikah bau_ nya _?_

Mendadak pipinya memerah.

Di depan sana, Granger mengeluarkan suara tersedak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

Ini versi agak panjangannya Amortentia wkwk

Jahat ya saya, cuma segini doang :'') Maaf nggak bisa panjang-panjang, yang penting bisa bikin baver '-')/


End file.
